1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic map display system for performing stereoscopic vision by displaying an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye by giving parallax.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic map used in a navigation apparatus, a computer screen and the like, a three-dimensional map expressing features such as a building in three-dimensionally is used in some cases. As an example for such a three-dimensional map, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-186960 discloses a method of displaying a three-dimensional map using map data prepared in advance in the form of image data drawn three-dimensionally by parallel projection. Regarding the three-dimensional map, a method of displaying a three-dimensional model expressing a three-dimensional shape of a feature by perspective projection and the like are known in addition to the above-described method.